Yours Sincerely
by Kate-lyn89
Summary: "You're moving to New York" How a huge distance and some hand written letters make Jade and Tori closer than ever. Hints of romance POV story.


****Jade's POV****

"New York?" I breath out, it felt like I'd had been punched in the stomach.  
>"Yes Jade, New York." Dad repeated.<br>"We're moving too New York City!" I say trying to get my head around this. He merely nodded.  
>"ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?" I scream.<br>"Now Jade, there's no need for that tone." Dad keeping his calm demeanour.  
>"I'm about to go into my final year of school and you decide that it's time to up and leave. What part of this seems ok to you?" Struggling to keep my anger in check this time.<br>"There was nothing I could do, I'm needed in New York for the opening of the new firm." I scowl at him.  
>"Look, it was either the New York firm or the Wisconsin firm." He explains, a new look of horror appeared on my face at the sound of moving to Wisconsin.<br>"And I know I don't always approve of this whole 'arty' thing you do.." I roll my eyes "But I know how much you love it and how good you are at it, which is why I choose the New York firm. You can go to an Arts school there." Explaining his reasoning.

I'm moving to New York, this can't be happening, this can not be happening. I must be dreaming, I pinch myself. '_Wake up Jade, Wake up!_' I think. My dad rolls his eyes and sighs.  
>"You're not dreaming Jade. I'm sorry, but this is happening. We're leaving in a week." He gives a final tone.<br>"Why can't I stay here?" I ask.  
>"Well, for one you're too young and second, if you wish to remain here, you will have to live with you're mothers parents." He says.<br>The horror just keeps coming, my mothers parents, my grandparents, those horrible judgmental bible bashers. No thank you.  
>"I'm sorry Jade, with your mother otherwise preoccupied..." I frown again. Preoccupied, a stint in rehab is not what I'd call preoccupied. "... Means you are to stay with Wendy and I." He finishes. I scoff, Wendy, my newest step mother, who is only six years older than me.<br>"Come on Jade, please can we just make the best of a bad situation?" He pleads.  
>I can't deal with this right know, I have to get out of here. I turn and walk out of the house.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Tori's POV<strong>

"Stupid Trina!" I mutter to myself. I'm currently walking down to my local coffee shop this evening, in attempt to escape my sister. Since she did not get into college, she's decided to audition for every movie possible. So now she's at home spouting lines and being terrible at it. I had to get out. I walk into the shop, the little bell rings as I enter. It's so peaceful in here, so much better than at home, I was ready to shove scissors in my ears. Speaking of scissors, I suddenly spot Jade off in the back corner of the shop, looking very sullen. I order two coffees, mine and one for Jade. Once I get them, I make my way over to her booth.

"Penny for your thoughts." I say. She looks up at me, she looks like she'd been crying. I hold out the coffee, but hangs her head instead. I frown, Jade West refusing a coffee, that's weird. I place it in front of her.  
>"Jade, are you ok?" I ask softly. She shakes her head. I haven't seen Jade this upset in a long time. Not since her and Beck broke up the first time.<br>"Did you and Beck have a fight or something?" She shakes her head again. I'm starting to get very concerned, a silent Jade is never a good thing. I push the coffee towards her a bit, maybe the smell might entice her. She looks at the coffee, and picks it up.  
>"Thanks Tori." She mumbles. Tori? Did she say Tori? Ok now I know something is wrong. I continue to gaze at her. She looks so sad. I get up and make my way to her side and sit beside her. I place my arms around her and hug her tight. Instead of stiffening, she leans into me. This is weird, she's silent, she refused coffee, she calls me Tori and now she's letting me hug her. I'm now super worried. After about two minutes, she pulls back, I see a small tear run down her face.<br>"Jade?"  
>"I'm moving." She says in a small voice.<br>"Where?" I ask.  
>"New York." She says in an even smaller voice.<br>"What? When?" I ask in shock. She covers her face. It's clearly very upsetting for her.  
>"Next week." I hear from behind her hands. My mouth drops open. Jade's leaving. This can't be happening.<br>"You must be thrilled, at least you won't have me bothering you anymore." She says. She uncovers her face and looks at me.  
>"Why the hell would I be happy about this?" I say, I grab her again and hug her "this is horrible news. I don't want you to leave." This time I feel her stiffen against me. She clearly wasn't expecting this. After a while, I let go.<br>"How come you have to move?" I ask.  
>"Dad's firm is opening another branch, and he's going to open it. And since mum is otherwise indisposed, I've got to go with him." She says rather sadly.<br>"Isn't there anyone you can stay with?" I ask trying to think of ways to keep Jade here.  
>"Dad said the only people he'd let me stay with is my grandparents, and they disapprove of my life choices more than dad." I frown, I grab her hand and hold it to my lap. Surprisingly, she squeezes my hand tight.<p>

"This sucks!" I say.  
>"Yep!" She sighs.<br>"When did you find out?"  
>"About half an hour ago. I had to get some air. So I came here." She pauses "I don't know what I'm going to do Tori." I look at her and frown.<br>"Jade, I really don't want you to go. Could you stay with Beck?"  
>She scoffs "Dad would never allow that, nor would Beck's parents. They're not overly fond of me."<br>"I could ask Mum and Dad to kick Trina out and you could stay with us." I say.  
>She smiles a little "Thanks Tori." Knowing my parents wouldn't really go for it.<br>We fall silent, god this sucks. I never thought I'd be this unhappy to see Jade go. I mean, she's tormented me for ages and yet something still draws me to her.  
>"I probably should go tell Beck." She says sadly. I let her hand go, she holds mine for a few more seconds before letting go herself.<br>"Do you want me me to come with you?" I ask.  
>"I... Hm, thanks Tori, but I think I need to do this on my own." She says with a sad smile, she stands up, so do I. She starts to leave.<br>"Jade?" She turns to me. I rush over and hug her again. She stiffens, but only for a second. She hugs me back.  
>"I'm going to miss you Jade." I say sadly.<br>"Will you come with me to tell the others?" She asks quietly.  
>"Of course" I say pulling back slightly.<br>She pulls away "I'll call you tomorrow." She looks at me sadly for a few seconds, before saying "See you Tori." She turns and walks out.

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's POV<strong>

Im sitting in the corner of my now empty room. This week has been horrible. Beck didn't take my news all that well. We've been fighting all week.  
><em>"How can you just leave?" He yells.<br>__"You think I'm happy about this! I don't have a choice. He's my dad. I have to go with him!" I scream back._

We decided to stay together but long distance is hard work. I draw my knees up to my chest and lower my head. My life is just falling apart. I'm moving to the other side of the country and leaving my whole life behind, my friends, my boyfriend. They all say they're going to stay in touch, but I know better.  
>I hear footsteps enter my room, I look up. It's Tori.<p>

"Hey" she says as she sits next to me.  
>"Hey Vega." I respond "what are you doing here?"<br>"I want to spend as much time with you before you leave. I'm really going to miss you." She lowers her head into my shoulder. It makes no sense why she'd miss me. It's not like I ever gave her the impression we were close friends.  
>"I don't know why you're going to miss me Vega." I say.<br>"What do you mean? We're friends, of course I'm going to miss you. We are friends aren't we?" She lifts her and looks at me. I look at her for a bit, I leave tomorrow and she still wants to be friends.  
>"If it means that much too you. Yeah, I guess we're friends." She smiles at me.<br>"Good. And I'm going to talk to you all the time, so by the end of this year, you and I are going to be best friends. Despite the distance." She says as a matter of factly.  
>"Is that so?" I smirk at her confidence "Vega, let's be real, we'll stay in contact for a few months and we'll drift apart. I know that's what's going to happen." I say a little sad by the thought.<br>"You really think that? Jade, I haven't worked this hard to be your friend just to lose contact with you. You are stuck with me." She gives me a hard look "You know what, I'm going to write to you every week. Not just email and texts. Like actual letters."  
>"Jesus Vega, did you just get off a train from the 1990's!?" I laugh.<br>"You laugh now, but you are going to love it when I write to you and I'll eventually get you to write back." She says seriously. I start laughing even harder. I think I will actually miss her.  
>"Ok Vega, whatever you say." She frowns at me, but then settles her head back down on my shoulder. We sit in silence for a while.<br>"I'm guessing Beck didn't take it too well." Tori pipes up.  
>I sigh "yeah, it's not like I have a choice. I get he's mad but still I wish we didn't have to fight the whole week. He didn't even want to stay over with me tonight."<br>"What? Why the hell not?" Tori says sounding angry.  
>"He says it's going to be too hard to say goodbye." I pause "You're the only one who's come to see me before I leave." I finish quietly, trying to disguise the hurt in my voice.<br>"Arseholes!" She mutters "Well I'll stay with you tonight."  
>"Tori, you don't have too. We're leaving at like 4am to catch our plane." I say, although the thought of her staying actually sounded nice. At least somebody cared about me.<br>"Too bad, I'm staying. You don't have a choice West." She says confidently.  
>I smirk and raise my hands in defeat.<br>"Ok I'm going to order some food and then I'm going to spend all night with you until you leave." She gets up and pulls out her phone.

* * *

><p>True to her word, Tori stayed the whole night. It was actually fun, we sat up all night and talked and joked around. Maybe she wasn't so bad after all. At about 3am, Wendy pops her head into my room and sees us laying on the floor.<br>"Hey girls, just so you know we're leaving in an hour, k?" She says with a horrible fake smile. She walks out.  
>Tori scowls, then mimics her "K?" I giggle.<br>"I can't believe you have to be stuck with her." Continuing to scowl "and I swear if Beck doesn't show up this morning, he is in for a whole world hurt." Her threatening voice needed some work, but it was appreciated none the less.  
>"I don't think he's coming Vega." I sigh. She frowns.<br>"Well I'll stay until it's time to go." She reaches down and grabs my hand. I suddenly don't mind all of her touchiness. I think I'm actually going to miss it.  
>"Are you really going to write me letters?" I ask.<br>"Of course, I mean I'm going to call you all the time and text and email. But there's nothing like receiving a hand written letter. Trust me, you laugh now, but you're going to love getting them from me. It'll become your favourite thing." She giggles, I think her sleepiness is getting to her.  
>"Ok Vega, whatever you reckon." I smirk at her.<br>"It will!" She pauses "will you miss me Jade?"  
>"Will I miss little miss sweet Sally peaches?" I say in mocking southern tone.<br>"I don't talk like that!" She grumbles. I start laughing, I squeeze her hand tight.  
>"Yes Tori, I'll miss you... But only a little bit."<br>"Awwww!" She rolls over and hugs me "Jade West is going to miss me! I wish I got that on camera!"  
>"Get off me Vega." I say, not putting in much effort to push her off. She remains there.<br>"Can I come visit you?" She asks.  
>"If you must." I say, not really believing she'd come visit.<br>"I'll talk to mum and dad, and see if I can visit." She hugs me a little tighter. We just lay there in silence for a while, listening to dad and Wendy moving around downstairs. All too soon I hear dad coming up the stairs.  
>"Jade, it's time. We have to go." He says before walking back out. I sigh sadly.<p>

Tori walks me downstairs. Wendy is already in the car, dad finishes locking up.  
>"Well, bye Vega." I say, I look at her, she's starting to get teary.<br>"Come on Tori, don't do that." I plead, if she starts crying I don't know what I'm going to do. She launches onto me, and holds me tight.  
>"Goodbye Jade. I'm really going to miss you." She says getting chocked up. I'm not sure I can say anything, because if I do, I'm probably going to cry too. I pull back and get into the car. Dad gets in and we pull away. I turn back and wave at Tori. She's in full cry mode now. I never thought I'd ever be so sad to say goodbye to her.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Tori's POV<strong>

I stand at the edge of Jade's driveway, waving to the back of the moving car. Tears stream down my face. *phone alert tone  
>I pull out my phone.<p>

_**I'll miss you too,Tori Vega.** -_ Jade

One simple sentence, six words, is all it took to make me sob like a baby. I sit on the ground and cry. I never did get to tell her, just how much I really cared about her and now she's gone. I still couldn't believe I was the only one here to see her off. That thought sobered me up, Beck was in for a very rude wake up call.

I get up and get in my car and drive off to Beck's. It only took ten minutes. I get out of my car and storm up to his trailer.

"BECK OLIVER! You get out here right now." I yell, while banging on the door. He doesn't answer, so I continue until he does. After about a minute, he opens the door looking very dishevelled.  
>"Miss Tori, and what do I owe the pleasure...At 4.30 in the morning?" He asks being his charming self.<br>"Oh no, don't Miss Tori me! You are in a whole lot of trouble." I seethe.  
>"Why would I be in trouble?" He asks turning back to go inside.<br>"Don't walk away from me Beck!" I yell following him "Your girlfriend left this morning and you didn't even go see her, nothing, no call or even a text. What the hell is wrong with you?"  
>"Tori, you don't understand..." He begins.<br>"What don't I understand Beck? Please enlighten me." I'm getting angrier by the minute.  
>"What would I say? I don't want her to go!" He yells back.<br>"I don't want her to go either, but I spent the whole night with her and she doesn't even like me that much." He looks at me a little surprised.  
>"You stayed with her?"<br>"Yeah and I said goodbye to her this morning. Do you want to know who else said goodbye to her? Hmmm?" I'm letting my anger get the best of me now.  
>"Who?" He asks.<br>"Nobody! All of you stayed in your nice warm beds and didn't give a second thought about it. I'm just so freaking mad at you!" I push him angrily.  
>"Tori.." He says trying to sound apologetic.<br>"Oh don't even start, it's not me you have to apologise too, arsehole!" I scream, I turn to storm out. But before I do, I pick up Beck's lava lamp and throw it at him. It totally missed but it smashes everywhere. I feel like it had the desired effect, so I storm out.

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's POV<strong>

It's been a week since we arrived in New York. Even though the city itself is amazing, I still did not want to be here. I look around our luxury apartment on fifth avenue. It was beautiful. Everything you could ever want in an apartment. But it didn't feel like home. The only excitement I got was when I'd get a call or a text from Vega. They came thick and fast. She has barely left me alone since I got here. Normally I would have been pissed, but I look forward to them now. Especially after she told me what happened at Beck's.

_"Don't be mad at me" she starts._

_"Why would I be mad at you?" I enquire._

_"Well since you're not mad at me, guess you haven't spoken to Beck yet."_

_"Vega, did you go try and kiss him?" I ask, a little anger starting to pick up in my voice._

_"What! No! I went to his trailer right after you left, and screamed at him."_

_"You did not!" _

_"Yeah I did. And then I threw his lava lamp at him. I mean it missed, but it smashed everywhere." She says, hearing a hint of pride in her voice._

_"What did he say?" I ask._

_"He told me that I wouldn't understand, and that he didn't know what to say." She pauses "so called him an arsehole and threw the lava lamp."_

_I laugh at thought. Sweet little Vega getting mad and throwing things. _

_"I was so mad. I'm still mad." She finishes._

_"He hasn't even called me yet." I say._

_"What?"_

_"Yep, no text, no call, nothing. I gotta say I'm surprised, even Rex has msged me."_

_"Do you want me to go beat him up?" She asks. I laugh._

_"Jeez Tori, I'm gone a few days and you're already turning into me."_

_"Just say the word Jade! And I'll get it done!" _

_"Well, maybe not yet. But if I need it done, you'll be the first I call." I smirk._

I decide to go downstairs and check the mail. Vega keeps telling me too because she sent her first letter. I open the mailbox with our number on it, there it is, Vega's letter. I put it in my pocket, I decide to walk to Central Park to read it. I find a small coffee van and order a coffee. I pull up a seat at one of the tables and pull out Tori's letter. I find a one page letter and a bunch of photos. The letter read as follows-

_Dear Jade,_

_I told you I'd write, so here it is. My first letter. I just got home from screaming at Beck. How dare he not come and say goodbye to you. What a jerk! I went round there after you left, I banged on his door and screamed until he came out. Tried to play it off all charming. I wasn't having a bar of it. I tore him a new one. And then threw his lava lamp. You would have been quite proud of my effort. Nothing by your standards, but still, impressive for Sweet Little Miss Sally Peaches. I'm still fuming. _

_Trina is not helping my mood though, she is practising for three auditions at once. She calls it talented multi-tasking, I call it a disaster in the making. And they're all comedy roles, she's not even funny. Ugh, she's in the hallway singing. As soon as you land, I'm calling you, putting you on speaker and having you scream "Nobody likes you!" As loud as you can. It might shut her up for a while._

_I'm enclosing a bunch of pictures. I don't know if you have any of these, but since you won't get to see my beautiful face everyday now, you'll have these to look at when you miss me. (Don't pull that face, I know you'll miss me!)_

_I hope this letter is finding you well,_

_Yours Sincerely _

_Tori xoxo_

The photos were mostly all of the both of us. I continue gazing at them when I hear a crash followed by breaking of glass.  
>"How about you watch where you're going arsehole!" I look over and see a teenage girl on the ground surrounded my broken glass.<br>"How about you get out of my way, waitress!" The guy who knocked her over yells back at her. I look at her, she has long brown hair, slim build, tan skin and feminine clothing. She reminds me of Tori, except her attitude. They continue yelling profanities at each other. I decide to intervene.  
>"Hey, guy. Leave her alone. You knocked her over. The least you could do is help her up." I say.<br>"Stay out of this weirdo." He goes push me, but I'm too fast, I grab he's wrist and twist his arm behind his back before swift kicking him in the back of the knee, knocking him to the ground.  
>"Don't ever touch me. Now apologise." I growl. He mutters an apology before getting up and running away as fast as his feet could take him. I help the girl up.<br>"You alright?" I ask.  
>"Yeah, I'm fine." Her New York accent was fairly thick. I nod and go sit back down, continuing to look at the pictures Tori sent.<p>

About ten minutes later, a shadow appears over me.  
>"She's pretty! She your girlfriend?" I look up, it's the waitress from before.<br>"Her? God no. Way too annoying. Besides I have a boyfriend. I think!" I add as an afterthought.  
>"You think?" She sits down with me.<br>"It's a long story." I say dismissively.  
>She puts her bag down on the ground "Well, I just finished, so I have some time. Shoot!"<br>I mull it over for a second, I don't have any friends yet, she seems nice enough. I really don't do nice though. Before I have a chance to respond, I hear someone yelling from out of the coffee van.  
>"Yo Nina, come talk to me for a second!" Some young guy yells.<br>"Can't you see I'm busy! Talk to your damn self!" She hollers back. I kind of like this girl's attitude, maybe she's not so bad after all.  
>"Oh, I'm Nina by the way." She smiles.<br>"Jade."  
>"Well Jade, tell me about this boyfriend."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Tori's POV<strong>

Today's our first day back at Hollywood Arts, our first day as seniors. It didn't feel right, it felt weird. I look over at Jade's old locker. All the scissors are gone, and it has been painted grey. It's a pitiful sight. She's been gone for an entire month. Who would have thought I'd miss Jade West so much.

"I miss Jadey!" Cat says as she sees me staring at Jade's old locker.  
>"Me too Cat." I reply sadly.<br>"Have you spoken to her today?"  
>"Yeah I got up early and called her. I wished her luck for her first day at her new school. She told me to have more faith in her, because she was going to go in there and kill it!" We both laughed. *school bell<br>"Come on Cat, off to Sikowizt's!" We make our way to our first class. We walk in and see Beck already there. I glare at him. I haven't seen him since our altercation during the summer, and believe me I've only gotten angrier at him. I take my seat with Cat, when Sikowizt bursts in.  
>"SENIORS!" He shouts "Good morning!"<br>Everybody murmurs their good mornings, which makes him smile.  
>"Ok, first exercise this morning, alphabetical improv! Beck, Tori on stage." He says happily.<p>

I frown, but get up and move to the stage. Beck looks at me hesitantly, but follows suit.  
>"I need a letter!" Sikowizt shouts.<br>"H!" Cat squeals excitedly.  
>"H! Good, Tori you begin." He smiles. I turn and look at Beck, I shouldn't let my anger get the best of me, but I'm just too damn angry.<br>"Have you called Jade yet?" I ask bluntly. An awkward silence falls over the class. One line, that's all it took. It's going to get uncomfortable.  
>Beck clears his throat "I haven't yet."<br>"Jade is your girlfriend. Why haven't you called her yet?" A bit more anger seeps into my words.  
>"Kicking me while I'm down Tori, that's just great." He says, trying to act as though he's the victim.<br>"Let me tell you who got kicked while they were down. It was Jade! You didn't even say goodbye to her." There were a few surprised gasps in the class. Their heads turned from Beck to me, like a tennis match.  
>"Mind your own business Tori." He says starting to get annoyed.<br>"No, I won't. Because I'm making this my business."  
>"Oh is that so! What are you Jade's messenger now? She hasn't called me either." I knew that was a lie.<br>"Probably because you blamed her for leaving. She didn't have a choice." I say, knowing I was only suppose to say one line per turn but I didn't care and nobody was stopping me.  
>"Quit bugging me about it." He turns his back on me.<br>"Real mature!"  
>"Sorry but when were you qualified to give advice on relationships?" A collective "ooooh" ran through the class.<br>"That's right, I'm not, but at least I've called Jade everyday. And I was the only one who was there when she left." I yell.  
>"Using that against me again Tori? Do you want a freaking medal or something?" He yells back.<br>"Very funny. You have had plenty of time to call her and make things right."  
>"Will you give it a rest?" He's getting very irritated now "Stay the hell out of my business, Tori! It's got nothing to do with you!" He storms off the stage. I simply glare at him as he walks out the door. I go and take my seat, I'm fuming. All eyes are in me, but I don't care. Sikowizt is the first to speak.<br>"He didn't say goodbye?" He asks, sounding a little shocked.  
>"No! He didn't!" I cross my arms.<br>"You think you know a guy..." He mutters to himself before continuing with the class. Today is going to be a long day. I can feel it.

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's POV<strong>

Today wasn't so bad I guess. The new school reminded me a bit like Hollywood Arts, but the people were more like me. Tough, cynical and think super nice people are weird. Maybe it won't be so bad after all. Turns out my new friend Nina also goes to my new school. She's a singer and song writer. It kind of helped having someone on my first day. Although, I'd never be one to admit that.

It's been four weeks, since I left LA. Most of my friends call and txt me a few times a week, except Vega, which is a few times a day. I have also received four letters from her. She was right, I have come to love them. They always contain snippets of my old life, and her bashing on Trina, which is always nice to hear.

"Yo Jade? Wait up!" I hear Nina call from behind me.  
>"Hey!" I turn and see her coming towards me. She just finished work.<br>"Heard from your good for nothing boyfriend yet?" She has a very blunt way of saying things.  
>I sigh "Nope. I've called him like 100 times. I'm not usually the one doing the chasing. But it's really pissing me off that he won't answer." We walk out from the park onto the street and in the direction of my apartment.<br>"What a jackarse!"  
>*phone ring tone<br>I pull out my phone. It's Cat. I frown at the phone. It wasn't who I wanted it to be.  
>"Is that him?"<br>"No, it's Cat. Hold on. Hey Cat!"  
>"<em>Jadey, how was your first day at school?<em>"  
>"It was fine Cat. So what's up?"<br>"_Um, nothing much...just wanted to say hey! Hey!_" This is odd. She's not very chatty.  
>"Caaatttt!"<br>"_Whatie?_" She knows I know her too well.  
>"What's really up?"<br>"_Ok, have you talk to Tori yet?_"  
>"Vega? Not since this morning. Why?"<br>"_Well, she kinda got into a fight with Beck in Sikowizt's class!_" She sounds a little worried.  
>"What?" I stop walking, Nina looks at me weird "What the hell happened?"<p>

Cat proceeds to tell me what went down in Sikowizt's class. I was shocked that he'd stand there and lie to Tori's face. It would normally piss me off that she was interfering. But seeing as I couldn't stand up for myself, it was nice that there was someone hell bent on proving my side. I was a little worried that Tori hadn't called me to tell me yet.

"Is she ok?" I ask.  
>"<em>I think so. She was pretty angry though. I didn't see her all afternoon. And she won't answer my calls. She misses you a lot Jadey. I do too!<em>"  
>"I miss you too Cat. I think maybe I should call her. Thanks for calling me Cat."<br>"_Bye Jadey!_"  
>"What was that about?" Nina queries.<br>"Apparently, Vega got into quite the argument with Beck in acting class this morning."  
>"Wow, for somebody who you tormented for ages, she sure seems to like you a lot."<br>"Yeah, that's always puzzled me. Vega is not as straight forward as you think she is." I frown, still wondering why Vega does what she does. We arrive at my building, I check the mail. There's another letter in there from Vega. That's two this week. She must really miss me.  
>"Oh another letter from your girlfriend." Nina laughs.<br>"Stop!"  
>Nina continues to laugh "Come on Jade. You love getting her letters. I bet you even keep them in a special place too!" I screw my face up at her.<br>"You so do! Let me guess, it's in a pretty pink box tuck under your bed." She continues giggling as we make our way to my elevator.  
>"You know very well, that nothing pink would ever enter my room." I grumble.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Three months later.<strong>

_Dear Jade,_

_Hollywood Arts is not the same without you. I never thought I'd miss you constant mocking and grouchy personality. The halls no longer echo with loud footsteps and your screaming. No slamming doors or frightened freshmen. Even Sikowizt says the place is simply dull without you. I even miss your southern accent that you tease me with._

_Your locker is still empty. It's scissorless and grey. It's a depressing site. I catch Robbie looking at it sadly sometimes. You may have scared him, but I think he misses his locker neighbour. We all miss you a lot. I miss you a lot._

_I haven't spoken to Beck since our fight and Sikowizt agreed to not pair us up. He thinks I might yank his hair out. He's completely right of course. None of the guys will talk to him, except Cat. She seems to think she can convince him to come around. We all know better. _

_There's going to be a seniors party this Saturday night. It's suppose to be a good night. I wish you were coming with. Although, you'd probably tell me how lame it's going to be and would complain the whole night. I shall ring you and tell you how lame it actually was._

_Yours Sincerely _

_Tori xoxo_

Nina and I arrive back at my apartment after a day of rehearsals for a play at school. Whoever thought of early morning rehearsals on a Sunday should be shot.  
>"I'm starving!" Nina whines in the elevator.<br>"Don't be so dramatic. I'm sure we have something you can eat. I just hope Wendy's not here. Her and her yappy mutt are so annoying."  
>"I can't believe she finds your dad attractive. No offence." She adds as an afterthought.<br>I laugh "It's not him, it's his bank balance!"  
>We both continue to laugh as we enter my apartment.<br>"Jade, honey. Finally you're home." Wendy comes running out of the office.  
>"What is it Wendy?" I grumble.<br>"I've been trying to call you all morning." She sounds very concerned about something.  
>"My phone died a few hours ago. What's wrong?"<br>"So you haven't been on any form of social media?"  
>"No! Why?"<br>"You haven't heard from your little friend Tori? Or even the perky redhead?"  
>"No Wendy, my phone died. What's the problem?" I'm starting to get annoyed. Her faces falls, she looks concerned and upset about something.<br>"You need to see this." She grabs my wrist and drags me into the office. I look at Nina completely perplexed. She sits down at the computer and reloads a video she'd had on her screen. It read 'Pretty Boy Busted!', that didn't sound like something I'd be interested in. She gets out of the seat and turns to me.  
>"You should probably sit down." She sounded genuinely concerned and worried about what I'm about to watch. So I sit, feeling very confused. The video loads, it appears to be two guys on screen chugging what looks to be a beer in someone's lounge room. I recognise them from Hollywood Arts.<p>

"_Chug it Brian...Dude that was awesome!_" Says the guy from behind the phone. I look at Wendy wondering why she was showing me this.  
>She clears her throat "Keep watching." She says sounding strained. So I turn back to the screen.<br>"_Whoa, Brian isn't that Beck with some Northridge skank?_" My heart sinks.  
>The phone pans across the room and settles on two people making out on the couch. It was Beck. My boyfriend, right there, locking lips with some random chick.<br>"_Dude, that's so not cool! Isn't he still with Jade?_" Brian says.  
>"<em>Yeah, but isn't she on the other side of the country?<em>" Says the other guy.  
>"<em>Doesn't matter. If they're still together, Jade's going to fucking kill him when she finds out!<em>" Says the guy from behind the phone.

My heart is pounding so hard, my breathing is becoming shallow and tears are starting to prick at the corners of my eyes. I can't believe what I'm watching. I feel Wendy's hand grasp my shoulder tight.  
>"<em>Oh fuck,Tori's coming!<em>" All of a sudden, Tori comes running in from the left side.  
>"<em>You useless sack of shit!<em>" She screams as she grabs him by the hair, pulling him off the girl and onto the floor. By the look of it, she pull some of his hair out.  
>"<em>What the fuck was that for?<em>" Beck yells at her, getting up off the ground.  
>"<em>You cheating son of a bitch!<em>" She pushes him "_How dare you cheat on Jade! How dare you!_"  
>"<em>Jade's not here and she's not coming back. What am I suppose to do? Wait for some miracle, in hope she'll come back. I'm moving on with my life Tori!<em>" He screams at her, getting very close to her face.  
>"<em>Have you told her that? No, you haven't! You haven't answered one single phone call and you haven't had the decency to call her and tell her it's over! I can't believe you! How could you do this to her?<em>" My eyes were glued to the screen. What on earth was happening?  
>"<em>Why do you care so much Tori? It's not like you two were friends!<em>" He yells.  
>"<em>So what? It's clear that care more about her than you do!<em>" She fires back.  
>"<em>What? Are you in love with her Tori? Do you want to dyke out with her? Is this what this is about?<em>" He taunts her. Something in Tori clearly snaps, she lunges at Beck. Beck pushes her back and she falls over. Both Nina and I gasp. All of a sudden, André and a few other guys run in and restrain Beck. Cat is seen helping Tori up. Cat looks angry, a look I've never really seen on Cat's face. She walks over to Beck, who's still being held back by the guys.

"_How could you? You are our friend. Jade loves you._" Her tone was thick with disappointment. Beck stops struggling and hangs his head in defeat.  
>"<em>Cat... I'm sorry...I<em>" She slaps him across the faces. A collective "oooww" is heard in the background.  
>"<em>Don't apologise too me. Apologise too Jade and tooTori. And too all this nice people who's party you've interrupted. I'm so disappointed.<em>" She finishes by giving him a look of disgust and turns her back on him. The phone suddenly turns and the guy who's filming speaks. It's Eli, one of the shruggers.  
>"<em>Jade, I'm posting this video, in hopes you see this. You may be super scary. But you deserve way better than that piece of shit. I'm sorry if this is how you find out!<em>" The video ends.

I stare at the black screen, breathing deeply. I can't believe what I just watched. I stand up.  
>"Jade, honey? Are you ok?" Wendy asks sounding deeply concerned. This is the first occasion that I'd heard her sound genuine but even so, I couldn't speak.<br>"Jade?" Nina places her hand on my shoulder. I shrug it off and walk towards the door.  
>"If you need to break something honey, go into my room and break whatever you want!" Wendy says sounding worried. I just walk out and make my way to my room. I open the door to my walk-in closet go inside and close the door behind me. It's big enough for me to sit and move around but small enough to make me feel safe. It reminds me of the janitors closet. I take out my scissors, the special ones. I simply look at them. I'm not even sure what emotion it is that I'm feeling right now. I hear the door to my room open and footsteps. The sound of somebody sitting on my bed is the last thing I hear.<p>

I stay in the dark for a long time. The events of the video keep playing in my mind. I know I wasn't the best girlfriend, but I'd never cheat. Never. How could he do this to me? I've rung him everyday since I've left. He's never answered. He just threw away four years. Just like that, as if it was nothing.  
>I hear Nina start humming to herself, nothing particular. But the sound is soothing. I get up and open the door. Nina stops and looks up.<br>"Hey slugger, you ok?" She asks.  
>I walk over and sit beside her. I wasn't sure how to answer that question. So I remain silent.<br>"Wendy said your dad is furious. She said that he wants to get his hands on him." I look at her. Dad never was one to protect me that much, but when it came to boys, well he never did like Beck that much.  
>"I plugged your phone in too. I'm amazed it's still working. You should see how many msgs you have." She hands me my phone. 385 msgs. That's more than I expected. I click on the msg box. Cat, André, Robbie, Rex, Tori, Trina, Wendy, and Dad. All of them left msgs, and msgs of missed calls. While I'm holding it, I receive a new msg. It was from Beck.<p>

**_I'm sorry Jade. I can't do this. It's over! _**- Beck

I look at the msg. After all he did. He sent me a break up text. I get up walk over to my desk, scissors in hand. I put the phone on the desk, looking at the background picture of him and I, happy and smiling together, it's taunting me. I plunge the scissors through it, shattering the screen and killing the phone. I hear Nina jump behind me. I walk back to my closet and shut the door.

**Tori's POV**

I pace my lounge room, I have called and texted Jade like 200 hundred times. Her phone is out of service, which means it's off. Everybody has tried, even Trina.

"Think Tori, think. There must be another way to contact her." I mutter to myself. Then it hit me.

"God, I'm so stupid!" I run upstairs to my desk, open the drawer. I pull out fairly worn business card. Mr West gave it to me before they left with all of their contact details on the back, including they're home number. I grab my phone and dial it. I know it's late there but I'm just hoping someone will answer. It starts to ring. An awkward New York accent answers.

"_Ahh...Hello, this is the West.. Residence!_" The girl tries to sound formal.  
>"Um, hello, who is this?" The voice throws me.<br>"_Well sunshine, you called here. So I think it's only right that you tell me who you are first!_" The girl says.  
>"Oh, this is Tori, I'm looking for Jade."<br>"_OMG, Tori! As in Vega, Tori Vega?_" The girl says excitedly.  
>"Umm... Yes!" I'm confused "who is this?"<br>"_I'm Nina, Jade's friend. Oh girl, I have heard a lot about you._" She laughs.  
>"Oh really? All horrible I expect." I smile to myself.<br>She laughs again "_Jade talks about all the time._"  
>"That's surprising. She barely wanted to talk to me while she was here." I laugh "let me guess what she's told you about me!"<br>"_Shoot!_" Nina says.  
>"I'm annoying" I begin.<br>"_Check!_"  
>"I'm nauseatingly nice!"<br>"_Check!_" She giggles.  
>"My singing isn't awful!" I smirk "but it's not great like hers."<br>"_Check!_"  
>"And I sound like an overly accented southern belle! That sound about right?"<br>She laughs "_Check again. I'm disappointed you don't sound like that actually._"  
>"Well thanks, I see why you get along with Jade. Is she there?"<br>"_Ahh, yes and no!_" Her voice becomes tense.  
>"What do you mean?" I ask confused.<br>"_Well she's here in the apartment, but she won't come out of hiding!_"  
>"Is she in her closet?" I ask.<br>"_Wow! Yeah, she is. Is that normal for her?_" Sounding surprised.  
>"Yeah, she would frequent the janitors closet when she was upset at school. Is her phone off or something? We've been trying to get through all day."<br>"_Well, her phone died this morning, while we were at rehearsals and when we got back to her house, Wendy was so upset about something and dragged us off to the office and showed us the video._"  
>"Oh god! I'm so sorry she had to find out that way. We were trying to get to her first." I say upset.<br>"_Yeah, she didn't take it too well._" Nina sighs.  
>"How much of the apartment is broken?" I ask, imagining a one beautiful apartment now in ruins.<br>"_Well, to be honest, the apartment is fine._"  
>"Really?" I'm shocked.<br>"_She went into her closet for like two hours. I put her phone on charge and when she came out, she got a msg from Beck. It was a break up msg._" She explains.  
>I gasp "What? In a text!"<br>"_And that's all it took. She place the phone on the desk and drove a pair of scissors through it and went back into the closet. She hasn't left it since._" She sounds a little uneasy about something.  
>"OMG, which pair of scissors?" I ask.<br>"_She has more than one pair?_"  
>"She clearly likes you, she must be easing you into her personality."<br>"_There's a need to be eased?_" Nina asks.  
>"Which pair was it?" I ask again with more urgency.<br>"_Oh.. Um, a silver pair. All silver and shiny._" She says sounding confused by why this is important.  
>"OMG! This is bad. Really bad! Those are her special scissors." I say sitting down on my bed.<br>"_She has special scissors?_" Nina asks, but sounding like she's asking herself.  
>"Can I try and talk to her?"<br>"_Sure, you can try! I've been trying for hours though._" I hear her walking, then I hear her knock and open a door, followed by a partially muffled voice.  
>"<em>Jade...it's Tori on the phone...Jade!<em>" I hear a sigh, she closes the door. I hear her footsteps again.  
>"<em>Sorry Kid, no luck. She won't come out. She didn't even look up.<em>" I hear a defeated Nina "_If she doesn't come out for you, I don't know if she'll ever come out._"  
>I sigh, thinking. I get up and pace me room.<br>"Is there any kind of plastic object that you think can't be destroyed with scissors near you?" I ask.  
>"<em>I guess, there's her plastic bin near her desk.<em>" Sound confused.  
>"Good, first things first, go make her a coffee, then get a new pair of scissors and the bin. Place all the objects in the closet and close the door. If that doesn't work, I'm all out of ideas."<br>"_What's with the bin, though?_" Sounding even more confused.  
>"She will destroy it." I reply simply.<br>"_Right, why didn't I think of that!_" I think she thinks I'm crazy.  
>"I wish I was there right now." I sigh.<br>"_She misses you, she doesn't say it. But I can tell._" Nina says.  
>"Really?"<br>"_Yeah, she'd probably kill me for telling you, but I catch her re-reading your letters all the time. It's very sweet._" She laughs.  
>"I knew it! I knew she'd love my letters!" Sounding triumphant. Nina giggles.<br>"_Well, I'm gonna try your suggestion and see if it works._" She says.  
>"Ok, call me if it doesn't. Thanks Nina." I hang up. I sit on my bed, wondering if Jade's alright.<p>

*door bell  
>I get up and walk downstairs and open the door. The first thing I see is flowers. And lots of them.<br>"Er.. Hi I have a delivery for a...Miss Tori Vega." Says a voice behind the huge bouquet flowers.  
>"That's me." I say, the guy walks in the door and places them on the coffee table.<br>"Sign here." I sign and he leaves. I walk over and pull the card out of the bouquet. It reads as follows-

_Dear Tori,_

_I saw the video involving you and that piece of scum.  
><em>_I want to thank-you for what you did for Jade._

_You are welcome in our home anytime you wish._

_Regards,_

_Mr. L. West._

Jade's dad sent me flowers. Wow.

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's POV<strong>

_Dear Jade,_

_The Christmas season is now upon us. The halls of Hollywood Arts are deck with garland, tinsel, baubles and wreaths are on every door. Sinjin is running around hiding mistletoe, trying to steal a kiss from any girl he can. So far all he's managed is Burf! Sikowizt is yodelling through the halls, which is still super weird. And Cat's offering up Christmas beef to anyone who is brave enough to eat it._

_André wrote a new Christmas song for his song writing class again this year. Anthony decided since he made a mistake marking André's last year, that all Christmas songs had to be preformed as well. We had a whole afternoon dedicated to it. It's was really fun._

_Trina finally got a part in a movie. She's screamed that it was a Christmas miracle. I think it'll be a miracle if they don't fire her. She so obnoxious about it, it's only one line. She now thinks she's a star. It's becoming unbearable. Mum and Dad are hoping she can get a big enough part, that'll make her lots of money, so she can move out._

_Keep an eye out for your Christmas surprise. It'll be heading your way soon. I'm sure you'll hate it. But you'll be happy about it as well. (But you won't admit it) _

_Merry Christmas Jade._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Tori xoxo_

It's Christmas Eve and it's bitterly cold. I'd never spend Christmas in New York before. I'm telling you, I'm not used to this cold weather. Luckily, I love big black jackets and boots. They work well in this weather. I turn down my street, it's days like these I miss my car. There's no use for them in the city. I finally see my apartment building. I make my way up to the door, I just finished saying 'Merry Christmas' to Nina and her family. I'm not usually one for formalities and politeness, but her family are really awesome. It's been a long day though, I kind of just want to go hang out in my closet. It's become my place of haven. Nina managed to fish me out eventually, that day I saw the video. Coffee and scissors. She must have got that from Vega. The elevator opens up to my level. I walk into my apartment. I look around, it looks like Santa Claus threw up. There are decorations everywhere and a six foot Christmas tree. Wendy out did herself with Christmas, she even hid mistletoe all around the apartment, her way of getting dad into the Christmas sprite. Gross! I'd really been dreading this Christmas. I'd always spent Christmas Eve with Beck, this would be the first one without him. It's not him that I miss exactly, maybe just the fact that I'm alone this Christmas.

"Jade?" I hear dad call from somewhere in the apartment. I walk into the kitchen.  
>"Hey dad, what's up?" I say.<br>"How's Nina?" He asks in his normal formal tone.  
>"Fine, most of her family are already there for the holidays." I open the fridge and grab a water.<br>"Mmhm... Oh by the way, something arrived for you today. It's in your room." He says with a passive face.  
>"Hm, must be Vega's Christmas gift. She said she'd sent it." I say dismissively, although I was a little excited to what it could be.|<br>"Ok, well, keep the noise down." He says as he walks off to the office. I frown at him. '_Keep the noise down! What the heck did Vega send me?_' I think as I make my way off to my room. I walk in, not really paying attention. I drop my stuff on the floor and turn on my laptop. Glancing momentarily at the scissors that were still impaled through my phone and desk. I take off my jacket and throw it on the floor when I hear someone clear their throat. I jump and turn around to see someone sitting on my bed. My mouth drops and my eyes widen in shock. There's a beaming smiling staring back at me.

"Hey Jade!"  
>"Vega?"<br>"Merry Christmas!" She says excitedly. I continue to stand there a little stunned. She gets off my bed and walks over to me.  
>"You're my Christmas present?" I ask, still wondering if I'm dreaming. She nods still smiling.<br>"Damn, I thought you were going to get me something useful!" I say, slipping back into my old ways. She throws her arms around me and starts to laugh.  
>"God, I've missed you Jade!" She says holding me tight. I hadn't realised how much I'd missed her hugs. I hug her back just as tight. I feel her smile into my shoulder.<br>"When did you get here?' I ask as I pull back.  
>"About two hours ago. I had Nina organise everything with your dad and Wendy. Your dad sent a car to pick me up at the airport." She explains.<br>"Really?" I ask surprised.  
>"I know, surprised the heck out of me. But I'm not complaining because I'm here." She says happily, throwing her arms around me again.<br>"How long are you here for?" I ask.  
>"Not long, only until Boxing Day." I frown at her "I know, but mum and dad made me promise if I spend Christmas here, I'm to spend New Years with them." She reasons.<br>I sigh "Fair enough."  
>"And besides, I can't be gone too long. I have a lot of prep to do for the 'Big Showcase'." She says as she sits back on my bed. I follow suit.<br>"I forgot that's coming up." I reply.  
>She nods "Yeah, I'm super nervous. There are going to be college scouts in the audience."<br>"Why would you be nervous about that for..?" I gasp a little "Wait! You're up for a big scholarship, aren't you?" I ask excitedly.  
>She grins nervously "Yeah, but no one knows! I don't want too jinx it." She pauses "Have you decided where you're going to go to college?"<br>"Ahh, yeah. I was thinking about staying here... They have some really good writing courses here and you know... Broadway." I say awkwardly.  
>"Oh wow, that's great Jade. You're the best writer. I love your plays." She gushes.<br>"You're not mad?"  
>"Why would I be mad?" She asks a little taken back "This is your life Jade, you got to do what's right for you." She smiles. I smile back.<p>

"Oh, I have some presents for you from everyone." She suddenly jumps off the bed.  
>"Really?" I ask surprised.<br>"Yeah, but you'll have to wait until tomorrow for mine." She says while digging around in her luggage.  
>"I thought you were my present?" I ask not realising what I said.<br>"Well yes that's true, but if you wish to unwrap me, you'll have too do it when your dad's not here." She deadpans.  
>My eyes widen a little in shock.<br>"That was a joke Jade!" She laughs "lighten up!" '_Is Vega flirting with me?_' I think to myself.  
>She comes back over with a few Christmas bags.<br>"Ok, this is from Cat." She grimaces.  
>"Oh god!" I say looking at her face. I open it, it turns out to be a red giraffe. I stare blankly at it.<br>Tori clears her throat a bit "Apparently, this is Mr Purple's demonic older brother, Mr Red." She says a little uncertainly. I squeeze it and a deep, ungodly laugh erupts from it. I burst out laughing. Tori, on the other hand, eyes the toy uneasily.  
>"For an air head, Cat gives the best presents." I continue laughing. I open the other remaining presents, from André a USB full of all the new songs he's written of the six months I've been gone and a Wanko's voucher and from Robbie and Rex a new leather jacket.<p>

"Wow, this great. I didn't expect this!" I say honestly. Tori stares at me smiling.  
>"What?" I ask.<br>"Nothing... It's just so nice to see you in person." She says happily.  
>"I never thought you'd miss me this much Vega!" I laugh. She starts to laugh too.<br>"Me either!"

* * *

><p>Christmas Day went better than expected, Vega's presence really lifted the mood of the house. Or maybe just my mood. Either way, for a day I had been dreading, I'm really enjoyed it. Since Wendy was a native New Yorker, her and dad left just after lunch to visit her family, leaving Tori and I at the apartment.<p>

"Oh hey, I got you one more thing for Christmas." She says coming bounding into the lounge room.  
>"Tori, you already gave me a lot of gifts, plus you chose to spend Christmas with me instead of your own family. Which by the way, I'll never understand why you did that." I say shaking my head.<br>"Oh shush and open it." She says hastily shoving a small wrapped box into my hands.  
>I rip off the paper and open the box, I gasp a little. Inside was a thick silver necklace with a scissors pendent on it. One that resemble the pair currently impaled in my desk.<br>"Tori...I... This is beautiful! I don't deserve this!" I can't believe she'd get me something this beautiful.  
>"Nonsense. It's Christmas. Here let me put it on you..." She grabs the necklace and motions me to turn around. She places it around my neck and does it up. I turn back, looking down at the necklace.<br>"See...beautiful." She says, I look up and see her staring at me, I get the feeling she's not talking about the necklace. She continues to stare at me, I start to feel weird emotions, emotions I haven't felt in a while. Suddenly she looks up.

"Hey look, mistletoe!" She says sounding surprised. I look up and sure enough, there's one of Wendy's hidden mistletoes. My heart is beating very hard, and my mouth goes a little dry. I'd never found myself in this situation with Tori before, but I'm not all that upset about it. She smiles at me, I smile back.  
>"Well, it is Christmas after all. Can't argue with mistletoe." She leans in, I find myself moving forward. I close my eyes and let my other senses take over. I smell vanilla and cinnamon, I feel her warmth radiating from her. Her lips connect with mine, they're soft and perfect. Everything about it was soft and inviting, although there seems to be fireworks going off inside me, like every nerve ending has come alive all at once. It felt like the kiss went forever, but before I knew it, it was over.<p>

"Wow!" She says beaming at me.  
>I smile back, that was the best kiss I'd ever had. '<em>Uh oh!<em>' I think.

* * *

><p><strong>Two weeks later.<strong>

I stare at the scissors pendant, it gleams in the light. It's so shiny and bright. Just like the person who gave it to me. I frown, it's been two weeks since Tori came to visit. Three days is all it took, for me to remember how annoying she is, how pretty she is and to find out she's an amazing kisser. My frown deepens, I never thought in a million years that this could ever happen, the feelings that have been left behind since Tori went home are just messing with me now.

"You know, if you keep frowning your face will stay like that!" I hear in my ear. I jump, I turn and see Nina laughing. I just continue to scowl.  
>"Lighten up Jade." She laughs. I merely grunt.<br>"Come on, what's wrong? Did you finally figure out you're in love with Tori?" She asks with a light air in her tone. I raise my eyebrows, a little stunned at her question.  
>"Holy shit! Finally!" She playfully punches me in the arm.<br>"What do you mean, finally?" I say finally finding my voice.  
>"I've been waiting for you to finally figure it out. So what happened?" She asks excitedly.<br>"We, unintentionally, sat under Wendy's hidden mistletoe. We saw it right after she gave me this." I say holding up the necklace.  
>"And you's two...?"<br>"Kissed? Yes!" I say blushing a little.  
>"And how was it?" She's getting way to into this.<br>"It was..." I sigh "amazing! Like nothing I've ever felt before." I feel stupid for even saying it.  
>"But..." I continue.<br>"But what?" She frowns.  
>"But Tori went on afterwards like nothing had happened."<br>"Smart girl." She says thoughtfully.  
>"Excuse me?" I ask somewhat lost.<br>"Oh come on Jade, you really can't be that dense." I frown, she sighs "Or maybe you can. Ok, look Tori more than likely has a huge thing for you, but she's not going to come right out and say it. You's two live on either sides of the country. She's just playing it safe."  
>"I guess."<br>"And besides, even though you kissed her, she probably has no idea you even feel something for her. You know since you just realised it after all this time." She says emphasising the last few words.

"So how'd you figure all this out before I did?" I question her, slightly annoyed.  
>"It was pretty obvious." She laughs.<br>"Really? Then please enlighten, dear Watson." I say rolling my eyes.  
>"Well, first of all, you talk about her all the time." She begins.<br>"No I don't!"  
>"You talk to her all the time!" She ignores me.<br>"To be fair, she calls me most of the time."  
>"You have a cute pet name for her." She continues.<br>"That's her last name!" I argue.  
>"You have her pictures everywhere in your room." She gestures to the random pictures she's given me placed around my room.<br>"I..." I hadn't realised how many there were.  
>"And you probably didn't realise it, but the reason you probably gave her such a hard time back in LA, was because you secretly liked her."<br>"And how did you come to that conclusion?" I'm trying to win this argument, but I know I'm failing.  
>"You picked on her mostly because you though she liked Beck. But maybe it was because you kinda liked her. She never once touched Beck, and the one time she could of kissed him, she didn't because of you." She finishes looking quite smug. I'm becoming to realise just how much I've told Nina about Tori. '<em>Damn it!<em>' I think to myself.  
>"I hate you." I grumble.<br>"No you don't" she laughs.  
>"So what am I suppose to do now?" I ask rather grumpily.<br>"What do you want?" She asks. '_What do I want? Why is that such a hard question?_' I think. I continue to frown. Nina picks up Tori's latest letter and hands it too me.  
>"Why don't you, finally, write her back." She says, before walking out of my room. Leaving me to sit and frown at my thoughts again.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Tori's POV<strong>

What a week! The first half of the week, was dedicated to prep for 'The Big Showcase' and last night was the big night. It went off without a hitch. I preformed two original songs and the crowd went crazy. I bugged Sikowizt all day too see if he'd heard from the college scouts yet.

"_Tori, when I know something, you'll know. Stop worrying, you did amazingly._" He assured me.

It still didn't stop me from worrying, but I was temporarily distracted though. Beck had to be rushed to the hospital this afternoon. Turns out his new little girlfriend from Northridge, gave him an STD. Talk about karma.

I walk through my front door, quite exhausted from a long day. I see mum rushing to the door.

"Hi baby, I've just got to duck to the market. I won't be long." She smiles.  
>"Ok mum." I say dropping my stuff on the lounge.<br>"Oh, you got a letter today, it's on the table." She points, before walking out the door.

I walk over to the table, I pick up a black envelop. I smile, my heart starts to flutter a little. The postal mark says it's from New York. My smile gets wider. I carefully open it and pull out the letter. It reads as follows-

_Dear Vega,_

_Well, I finally did it. I'm writing you back, so now it's my one to your 46 letters. I know, I have a long way to catch up. I guess, I just really never knew what to write. For a writer, I'm not very good at writing this kind of stuff. So if you please, bare with me through this, probably rather awkward letter._

_First of all, I'd like to thank you. You kept every promise you made me before I left. You stayed in touch with me, text, calls, emails and every week, hand written letters. You were right, they have become my favourite thing. And despite what Nina says, I do not keep them in a pink box under my bed... It's a black box in my closest. _

_Also, how you defended me against Beck, how could I ever thank you for that? I don't think there's enough gratitude in the world to show you how much that meant to me. I've never understood why you care as much as you do for me. I not sure what it was I did to make you care for me. But after this year, I'm very glad that you do care for me. I'm not sure I would have made it without you._

_Not to mention, you spent Christmas with me instead of your own family. It was the best gift I have ever received. I was so shocked to see your smiling face, sitting on my bed. I thought I was dreaming. I know I tell you, that I only miss you a little. But, truth is, I miss you a lot. More than anyone else. It's taken me a long time to realise that. I've missed your smile and how it's always shining. I've missed you lame jokes and your not so witty come backs. I've missed your surprise hugs and just your overall touchiness. I've missed everything about you. Thank you, you've ruined me. _

_Ok, this is where it's going to get awkward for me, feelings. You left me with feelings...for you. Three days and one kiss, is all it took to break down years of defence I put up to block these feelings out. You came in and messed me up. I suppose, I've been doing that to you for years, and for that I'm sorry. _

_I'm not writing this letter, in hopes we can be together despite the distance. I know now, that is just too difficult. I'm writing to you to ask, if one day, you and I are living in the same city, that you'd let me take you out on a date, a proper one, not one set up by a crazy teacher. Until then, I'd like it if we continue our friendship, without any awkwardness. I promise, I'll try harder to write to you and call you more. _

_Thank you Tori, for staying my friend for all these years, even when I didn't want it. You have indeed become my best friend, and one day, hopefully, you'll become even more._

_Yours Sincerely _

_Jade xx_

I finish reading the letter, tears pricking at my eyes. It was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen Jade write. It was so raw, everything came from her heart. I reread the letter, taking it all in. She likes me, she felt something too. It was more than I could ever ask for.

I continue to sit there lost in thought, when suddenly I hear loud continuous knocking on my front door. I get up as the knocking just gets louder and more urgent. I make it as far as the lounge, when Sikowizt bursts in.

"Ahh, come in!" I say staring at a panting Sikowizt.  
>"God woman! Could you have taken any longer?" He says.<br>"What's the matter?" I ask him. He doesn't usually make house calls.  
>He grins at me "You did it!" He exclaims.<br>"What?" Not wanting to jump to conclusions.  
>"They loved you!"<br>"They did?" Assuming he's talking about the college scouts.  
>"Juilliard is offering you a full scholarship!" He throws his hands in the air yelling at the top of his lungs.<br>"Oh My God! Sikowizt are you serious?" I ask. He runs and pulls me into a tight hug, slightly lifting me into the air.  
>"Yes Toro, I'm serious! You're moving to New York!" He says happily, he puts me down.<p>

His words suddenly start taking effect. I have a full scholarship to the best preforming arts college ever, I'm moving to one of the coolest cites in the world, where the girl of my dreams just happens to live. I start screaming and jumping up and down.

"I'M MOVING TO NEW YORK!"

Maybe that date with Jade will come sooner than she thinks. I don't think this day could get any better.


End file.
